1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is an integrated memory card reader. Specifically, it is a card reader to accommodate the insertion of distinct specification memory cards. By way of integrating chip, connecting terminals, and layout of printed circuit on the base board, multiple complex connecting terminals are integrated into one unified connecting specification, in order to facilitate being embedded into or connected to the main unit of an electrical appliance.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The flash memory has been applied to many information/electrical appliances. To make the stored data portable, manufacturers have developed distinct specification flash memory cards with different specifications to carry data, Currently available specifications of memory cards include: Compact-Flash Card (also named as CF Card), Secure-Digital Card (also named as SD Card), Memory-Stick Card (also named as MS Card), Smart-Media Card (also named as SM Card), XD Picture Card (also named as XD Card), Multi Media Card (also named as MMC Card), etc.
With the miscellaneous specifications of memory cards, the card-reading interface should supply different connector specifications to meet the needs of consumers. Thus, the card reader to accept multiple cards is available now, which intends to integrate the card readers to solve the problem of miscellaneous specification memory cards.
Currently available all-in-one type card reader provides miscellaneous distinct specification connectors on a base board to read distinct specification memory cards. However, multiple connectors complicates the connecting terminals since the memory cards with specifications disclosed above needs more than 98 connecting terminals. The problem is aggravated if we intend to integrate the card reader into an electrical appliance.